Data The NSV 2001 is a nationally representative survey of the non-institutionalized veteran population living in private households in the U.S. and Puerto Rico. The NSV 2001 surveyed 20,048 individuals who served their full obligation of active duty in the military, or received early discharge for a medical condition, reduction in force, hardship, or at the convenience of the military. Active duty military service members and dishonorably discharged veterans were excluded from the survey. Information collected included a full range of demographic characteristics, service history, VA service-connected disability ratings, VA benefits and service utilization and delivery, social integration and economic outcomes, job market behaviors, health conditions, treatments for medical conditions, and functional limitations as measured in ADL/IADL deficits. Study Objectives The hypothesis we wish to test is Do self-reported veterans disability ratings reflect (correlate with) disability as measured by number of ADL and IADL deficits? To date, we have produced the following: -Jack-knife weighted population estimates -Cross-tabulations of various sample characteristics and IADL/ADL deficits -Kernel regression of probability of working as a function of IADL/ADL deficits -Adjusted predicted probabilities of working as a function of IADL/ADL deficits -Partial draft of manuscript.